The Death of Ron Weasley
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: "Liking them will be the death of you. Right, George?" "Yes. We actually had another brother who liked the Chudley Cannons." "Where is he?" "We told you that liking the Cannons would be the death of you." For Quidditch league, round 3
**A/N: For the Chudley Cannons, Round three. My prompt was the word cannon and 950-1200. Optional prompts: eulogy, destiny, faithful**

 **For Disney Character challenge.** **Heimlich**

 **Thanks to Lizzie for coming up with the plot**

 **Thanks to Mags for beta-ing**

 **1060 words**

* * *

Ron came home bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was talking nonstop about how awesome the Chudley Cannon's practice was.

"-and they flew really fast and their robes were almost the color of my hair and-"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Ron," Arthur Weasley said, ruffling Ron's hair. The pair had just come back from watching the Chudley Cannons practice.

"The Chudley Cannons are awesome! They're my favorite team!" Ron grinned up at his two older brothers. Fred and George gasped over-dramatically.

"The Chudley Cannons?" George asked.

"Liking them will be the death of you. Right, George?" The two boys shared a smirk, an idea forming between them.

"Yes. We actually had another brother who liked the Chudley Cannons," George said.

"Where is he?" Ron questioned. He looked around as if this unnamed brother was hiding and would pop up any second. No one did.

Fred shrugged. "We told you that liking the Cannons would be the death of you," he said solemnly. Ron's eye widened. He looked truly convinced.

"Better get started on the eulogy now, Fred." George glanced at Fred.

"We are gathered here today-"

"-to commemorate the death of Ronald Bilius Weasley-"

"-who made the fatal mistake of liking the Chudley Cannons." Ron gasped, shaking his head at his brothers.

"No, you're wrong! The Cannons are great. They're the best team on the league!"

"Only on opposite day, little Ronnikins." Fred shrugged. Ron pouted and turned to his father, trying to communicate with his eyes.

"Now boys," Mr. Weasley started.

"Yes, yes, we know!" George interrupted.

"Be nice-"

"-to your brother-"

"-even though he has terrible taste in Quidditch teams," Fred said, finishing the thought. The twins laughed, leaving the room and Ron looked up at his father.

"They're lying right? The Chudley Cannons are the _best_ team, right?"

Mr. Weasley smiled down at his youngest son and told him that, yes, they were lying, and yes, the Cannons were the best team.

"They're just jealous I saw then practice and they didn't," Ron decided. His face then broke out into a big grin and he ran out of the room, screaming "Go Chudley Cannons!"

* * *

Throughout Ron's childhood, he stayed faithful to the Cannons, not caring what his brothers said.

He only went to a few games, with his dad getting free tickets for him, but he constantly kept up with the scores. Ron earned some of his own money and bought Chudley Cannons merchandise of all types, posters, books, clothes and bedsheets. For his birthday and for Christmas his family and friends knew he would want Cannons related items.

And then Ron grew up. He went through a war, got a wife, had children, the Chudley Cannons took a backseat in his mind. Of course Ron still loved Quidditch; he had to play it with his kids if he liked the sport or not, because they were obsessed with it. He also played with Ginny, helping her practice by playing keeper for her. The practices weren't meant for him, but over time Ron got better at Quidditch, _much_ better compared to when he played Gryffindor keeper.

One day an envelope was on the table, addressed to him. It was from someone called Mary Ann Merlin. Ron didn't think he knew any Mary Ann Merlin's.

Inside was a letter on a bright orange paper.

 _Ron Weasley-_

 _Hello. I'm Mary Ann Merlin, captain of the Chudley Cannons. Your friend, Ginny Weasley from the Holyhead Harpies, put in a good word for you when she last talked to me. We currently have no keeper reserve and we were wondering if you would like to join the team._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mary Ann Merlin_

 _Captain of the Chudley Cannons_

Ron gaped at the letter.

The Chudley Cannons— his childhood team— wanted him, Ron Weasley, to join their team. He didn't know what to think.

Of course he _wanted_ to do it, he had though playing Quidditch was his destiny when he was younger, Quidditch was a part of him. Although wanting wasn't the same thing as doing.

For the first time ever, Ron had the feeling of wanting to stay. When he was a kid, he always wanted to get away from his family, shine in his own way. He always wanted that, until he got married and started his own branch of Weasleys. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay with Hermione, and with Rose and Hugo.

Ginny was on a professional team and Ron saw the strain it put on her family. Did Ron want that for his family? Even if he was only a reserve, would still have to travel with the team, and there would be traveling, as the Cannons had gotten much better over the past couple of years, much like Ron.

He didn't know what to do, so he decided to ask Hermione.

* * *

"The Chudley Cannons?"

"Yes, honey," Ron said, nodding. "They want me to be reserve keeper."

Hermione bit her lip and paused for a second too long.

"'Mione?" Ron prompted.

"I don't know, Ron. I don't want you to leave, but I know that you really love it. And it's the Cannons as well. Your favorite team."

Ron felt even worse for wanting it, as he didn't even like the Cannons that much anymore. He felt very conflicted, half of him wanting to go with the Cannons and half of him wanting to stay with Hermione and his children.

"It's really up to you, Ron," Hermione said finally. She turned over in their bed and a few minutes later Ron heard the sound of her even breathing.

* * *

The next week Ron was still undecided. The Cannons captain, Mary Ann Merlin had sent him another letter, this time more serious.

 _Ron Weasley-_

 _You need to make your choice in a week. We have another person who wants to try out but you are our first choice due to a recommendation. Please answer ASAP._

 _Mary Ann Merlin_

 _Captain of the Chudley Cannons_

Ron still didn't know what to do. Hermione said it was up to him, to do what he wanted, but he didn't know /what/ he wanted.

He spent two days thinking about everything, talking to Ginny about the pros and cons of Quidditch and he finally decided.

He sat down at his desk, dipped his quill in ink, and began to write.

 _Mary Ann Merlin-_

* * *

 _fin because cliff hangers are fun_


End file.
